kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mai Takatsukasa
Picture I put a stop to the edit war over the photo. Editors in disagreement need to discuss differences not repetitively revert each other. There have been 2 images involved, and we need consensus on which one will be used: MaiTakatsukasa.png Gaimmai.png Please indicate your choice below. The page will remain locked until consensus is achieved. :Number 2. The first one would cut off below her nose if it were used in the Riderinfo template, and I think we ought to update Allyinfo to match. ::I agree, second one. :::I am also in agreement with the second one. I don't see any blurriness or anything wrong with the second one though it would be nice if it wasnt as dark. :::I actually don't care which picture is used, to be quite blunt. Though, there's probably a better picture for Mai than the two above. The second one is dark and the first one is kind of bad as well. It's a portrait. The reason why I undid Jon's edit is because in the scale of bad, it's worse than the scan's and I don't seem to be able to get any decent screenshot of Mai because she's always with someone. If I honestly had to pick, it'd be the first one for the time being until a better screenshot is in place. That's just how I view it. Ryousha (talk) 02:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::First one, but I really wouldn't mind personally.PikaMaster11 (talk) 02:47, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thing is, Ryousha, you should have let it be and taken it to discussions rather than continue to revert him. Edits wars are destructive to wikis and why we lock pages down during wars. ::::Yeah, I completely understand that. It's not like he was trying to be clear either. He just straight up reverted it without giving a discussion. If you look at the undos, I was basically having a discussion. The fact that his last edit didn't even have an explanation means that he just wanted his picture to be on the page. Normally, I do talk to people about these types of things. I've had my discussions with Ovidkid, Greg Casella, Gokaisilver,Gokyr, Thunder, lots of people. So it isn't that I didn't want a dicussion, it's that his last action prompted me to ask you to lock the page and let you do your thing, which is of course, to have a poll about it, because it's clear that he doesn't want to discuss it if he intends to leave his last edit empty while all the previous edits we both made - all had some type of short explanation on why we wanted this or why we wanted that picture. Ryousha (talk) 03:48, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Now it's not like I have anything against Jonathan Leung, so I hope I didn't come across as being rude, I just felt like the page should be locked for the time being and that people should discuss which out of the two should we use for the time being until a more appropriate one comes by. Ryousha (talk) 06:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'd go for the second one. The first one's too big. Gokyr586 (talk) 09:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::The place to have that discussion is on here, and you could have started that without needing me or any admin to intervene. Both you and Jonathan were out of line in repeatedly reverting each other and not having discussion about it like this, because it is discussions like this which produce consensus. Once it reaches the 3rd edit, that is when it is time for discussion. Meaning, current pic --> You revert---> He reverts. Sometimes it is a matter of discussion such as this. Other times it is a simple misunderstanding one question, one answer, done. But I do want to ask you this - if you really don't care which one is used (as you state above), why did you revert it to begin with? ::::::::Since the majority seem to be in favour of the second image, I've switched it to that for now, however, it's not perfect. If anyone has any better suggestions, please post the image here, and we'll discuss it. ::::::::I couldn't actually see anything wrong with the one that was originally up (the first one) or see the reasoning to why it was changed. My initial concern was that why did a decent, high quality scan get replaced by a lower res screenshot? Upon initially glancing at the screenshot, it looked like she was crying, which further caused me to raise and eyebrow of why the higher quality scan was changed to a lower res, screenshot that looked like she was crying at a first glance. I did request the person to use a different screenshot and that the scan stays for the time being because it just looks weird to me. Now of course, opinions vary, though had I known that the first picture would've caused problems in templates, I wouldn't have reverted it. So, my apologies for edit warring, everyone. Ryousha (talk) 20:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Gaimmai.png MaiTakatsukasaEp08HD.jpg MaiTakatsukasaEp08HD2.jpg After watching numerous episodes, I've narrowed down some decent pictures for Mai. Please vote which one should be used. Ryousha (talk) 22:01, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :I currently vote for the second or third option because it seems to be bright and clear. Ryousha (talk) 22:01, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I vote for the first, the other options are too dark. :::Ditto - the other two pics have the Helheim tinting on. ::::Not sure what's going on with the wiki, clicking the actual images shows the bright version which I uploaded, but for some reason, the page shows the darker version thumbnails Ryousha (talk) 01:53, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Lexbex123 (talk) 08:16, December 24, 2014 (UTC)lexbex123 Mai Takatsukasa has so many hairstyles on every episode! Eventually, I like her wavy pigtails with pink scrunchies. Woman of the Beginning About that in Kamen Rider Gaim, Mai has no longer a normal human form anymore along with Kouta, right? Lexbex123 (talk) 00:01, November 5, 2014 (UTC)lexbex123Lexbex123 (talk) 00:01, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you're right. The real normal human Mai is still alive, being inside of Woman of the Beginning's body. Please make this "editable" To admins here, please make this Mai Takatsukasa's page editable so that anyone will add up about her from Movie War Full Throttle. thanks. JB.Regala (talk) 13:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC)